Usuario discusión:SherKH
¡Hola, bienvenido a mi página de discusión! Aquí puedes escribirme cualquier duda, problema o sugerencia que tengas sobre como editar, la comunidad... !Pero no olvides firmar tus comentarios¡ XP Salu2!!! SheCarPar 10:19 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Entre Kindomheartssock y Digimon Emperador 2 están borrando los contenidos de los artículos.Kindomheartssock ha borrado todo lo que escribí del Rey Mickey (encima puso unas imágenes tontas que he quitado),y Digimon Emperador 2 ha borrado el artículo de Kairi. Sergio Benito 09:29 4 jul 2011 (UTC)Sergio Benito Re:Vandalismo Ya, y Sora, Riku.... esto ya habia pasado antes de que vinieras seguro que estos son la misma persona. porque hubo un tiempo en el que digimon emperador dejó de borrar paginas i ahora viene este. te aconsejo que si hay vándalos y haces paginas nuevas, las guardes en un word, es lo que yo hago cuando vienen estos . SheCarPar 14:33 6 jul 2011 (UTC) OK Hola, de nada, amigo, estoy viendo cualquier vandalismo en los wikis, siempre aviso al VTSF, ojalá que te dé la administración para que te encargues este wiki, siga editando y vigilando este Kingdom Hearts Wiki.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:04 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues.. Está bien, últimamente me encuentro muy ocupado y tengo la wiki un poco olvidada así que viendo las contribuciones que tienes, creo que mereces ser administrador, así podrás banear usuarios o ip, pero cuidado con banear ip porque puede que esa ip baneada sea usada por otro usuario y no pueda entrar sin tener la culpa. PaS NaS 19:59 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues.. Está bien, últimamente me encuentro muy ocupado y tengo la wiki un poco olvidada así que viendo las contribuciones que tienes, creo que mereces ser administrador, así podrás banear usuarios o ip, pero cuidado con banear ip porque puede que esa ip baneada sea usada por otro usuario y no pueda entrar sin tener la culpa. El único problema es que desde que el formato de Wikia fue modificado, ya no sé llegar al lugar donde puedo modificar los derechos de usuarios, si tu lo sabes comentamelo y te dare los privilegios de administrador PaS NaS 19:59 13 jul 2011 (UTC) De tu primo ¡Que! Regodeandote de ser administrador. Aunque fue gracias a mi que te gusta Kingdom Hearts, ya que yo me he pasado el 1, el 2, el CoM, el Re:coded y voy por el 358/2 days (y gracias de nuevo por regalarmelo). Si he escrito esto era por que me han dejado coger el ordena y me aburria. Bueno, sigue editando, que pronto llegaras a las 400. Dew, primiko. 500px Ivaparmar 20:09 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Me gusta esta wiki He puesto Bloque de Error porque me pase el Kingdom hearts Re:Coded,el coded no porque lo mire por un amigo mio,ayudare esta wiki y sera grande,me gusta mucho esta wiki muchas gracias. hola Si quieres que te ayude en algo, avísame DarkVenom99 12:46 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, quisiera pedirte que me hicieras administrador, además, ¿qué ha sido de pas nas? No está en el ranking (xd) Entonces me largo DarkVenom99 09:52 10 sep 2011 (UTC) De nuevo aquí Buenas!! Tengo entendido que eres el nuevo Admin, y te escribo solo para presenarme. Como habrás visto, he estado retocando algunas cosillas. Soy de la generación de PasNas, pero como verás me paso muy poco por aquí. Intentaré ayudar en todo lo que pueda estos días que tengo tiempo para escribir. Si necesito algo, te lo pediré. Yoyi 20:35 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Sí está un poco desierto La verdad es que es bastante gratificante hacer esto. Pero no sé cuanto tiempo me durará la fiebre, pues acabo de empezar un nuevo curso y en breve habré de ponerme a estudiar... pero intentaré seguir siendo constante. Sí, ya me he fijado en los cambios, y la verdad es que me extrañaron un poco, pero están bastante bien. En definitiva, sigue siendo lo mismo, así que tú haz las cosas como creas que es mejor, y yo (y los demás también, espero) te apoyaré xD Pero tengo un problema: ayer creé la página de Misiones del 358/2, pero hoy he descubirto que ya había una página de categoría que es lo mismo que he creado. ¿Cómo puedo ver y crear páginas de categoría? Gracias por todo. Yoyi 17:25 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Punto por punto Gracias por la explicación de las categorías. La verdad, todavía no creo que cree una, pero no está de más tener la información. Y, por ejemplo, respecto a lo de Sergio Benito, le voy a comentar que heche un vistazo sobre la página del Polvoroso, que por cierto acabo de terminar. Mírala tú también, si te apetece. Mañana ya tranquilamente escribiré sobre cómo vencerle. Y, por cierto, poniéndole al Polvoroso de categoría "Jefes Secretos", he visto que en dicha categoría hay una página llamada Villanos que esta vacía. Lo digo por si tú puedes borrarla, o lo que sea, o crees conveniente dejarla ahí para cuando podamos usarla. Aquí mandas tú. Yoyi 20:26 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Adorado Sephiroth Buenas, SheCarPar. He visto que el día de hoy te ha sido my productivo y que, entre otros, has escrito un artículo sobre Sephiroth, y has retocado Sephiroth (Boss). Respecto a este jefe, te puedo ayudar, pues soy todo un experto en cuanto a él se refiere (cuando me aburro en mi casa, me pongo a luchar contra él una y otra vez), así que si necesitas mi ayuda (aunque lo dudo), dímelo. PD: la guía para vencerle de KH1 es mía. ¿Te parece completa? Espero que sí. Yoyi 21:43 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola muy buenas, te escribo para comentarte que estoy aquí para lo que te haga falta, si necesitas ayuda de algún tipo, cuenta conmigo ¿ok? puedes encontrarme en aquí Sin más un saludo. --''Cheke:'' ¿Necesitas ayuda?. Entra aquí e intentaré ayudarte 23:38 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Shawn Frost I.E ok SheCarPar gracias , eres el unico que me a dado la Bienvenida XDDD Hola SheCarPar ,es Shawn Frost I.E , te puedo decir SCP es mas corto XD , bueno te queria preguntar aunque sea nuevo estoy lleno de ideas para este wiki , porque no le decimos a los otros usuarios que modifiquen su perfil como o parecido al mio ,para que publiquen lo que les guste y para que cada usuario tenga su propio estilo XD ve el mio y dime que tal http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Shawn_Frost_I.E :) espero no molestarte ni nada , espero que te guste mi idea , se despide Shawn Frost I.E :) Okey SCP gracias espero poder ayudar Hollow Bastion SCP, he visto que has estado tocando Hollow Bastion. Como es un artículo que creé yo de la nada en la era de PasNas (hace mil años, más o menos), me gustaría saber los cambios que ne él se introducen, si puede ser, porque he visto algunas cosas (no sé si escritas por ti o por otro) que me han dañado la vista (en serio, auténticas burradas) y que me gustaría corregir un día que tenga algo de tiempo (te habrás fijado que cada vez que hago algo en la wikia son breves frases y alguna que otra imagen). Muchas gracias, y ya veo que hay gente nueva. Me alegro. Yoyi 19:54 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Arigatou Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta!! Yoyi 18:49 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Recomendaciones acerca del wiki Te quiero dar algunos «consejillos» que si los quieres los tomas y si no pues no pasa nada, ahí se quedan *En primer lugar, recuérdales a los usuarios que suban las imágenes correctamente, me explico, que no se suban imágenes con XXXpx delante, ya que más tarde deberás borrar y volver a subir, pues eso no es muy correcto en una wiki de categoría, al menos en mi opinión. *En segundo lugar, te recomiendo que no bloquees a las IPs tan sólo por blanquear las páginas o porque cometan algún tipo de vandalismo, porque puede que no sea eso, puede que sea un usuario que no sabe y lo haya hecho sin ninguna mala intención. El bloqueo debe ser siempre lo último, tras haber dado cierto número de avisos. Siempre desde mi opinión. *Y en tercer y último lugar, y esta es una petición que te hago, es que cuides la piel Monobook, pues algunos usuarios cabezotas como yo nos negamos a usar la nueva piel de wikia, y no se hace vistosa la wiki. Si al final decides hacerlo, te ayudaría sin ningún tipo de problema :) Pues nada más espero que mis «consejillos» te sirvan de ayuda, y para lo que necesites ya sabes donde me encuentro. Sin más dilaciones, ¡un saludo! --''Cheke:'' ¿Necesitas ayuda?. Entra aquí e intentaré ayudarte 02:18 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Piel de Monobook Hola de nuevo, podríamos hablar por algún sitio que no fuera este, me refiero ¿msn por ejemplo? y así te voy diciendo más o menos como va ¿ok? Saludos --''Cheke:'' ¿Necesitas ayuda?. Entra aquí e intentaré ayudarte 16:39 13 oct 2011 (UTC) :Lamento meterme de la nada del tema, pero a decir verdad, soy un lector constante del wiki (aunque no me han dado ganas de editar) y me gustaría ayudarte, te dejo esta captura en donde muestro mi "prototipo" (xP) de la piel monobook en KHW, saludosSyluxen Metroidover/Wikisimpsons/Wikidex/Ace Attorney/Digimon Che, SheCarPal, en la Discusión de la portada hay una petición de un usuario llamado LegoAlchemist, que deberías leer. También, en el poll dice "Canvio" en vez de "Cambio".-- 20:08 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Te gusta kingdom hearts? :D es un juego k mola mazo ^^ me encanta esa idea del crossover =) Fauces 300 14:43 5 dic 2011 (UTC) fauces 300 Hola Hola soy seicer, he visto que eres un nuevo admin y he venido a pedirte tu ayuda en un proyecto que estoy armando sobre los personajes que faltan, pienso empezar por el bosque de los 100 Acres, ¿ Quieres ayudarme? si es asi deja un comentario en mi discucion y nos dividimos el trabajo :) Seicer 17:47 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Seicer Jeje Gracias Gracias por el dato de la corona, lo que pasa es que use el mismo codigo de tabla que el de roxas, me parecio raro pero lo deje asi xD, tambien gracias por sumarte al proyecto, si necesitas ayuda en la administracion o en algo dime y estare dispuesto a ayudarte. Saludos Seicer 19:18 11 dic 2011 (UTC) GRA CI AS Hola, gracias por la ayuda:) ahora podre colaborar con algunos temas y con el problema de la imagen de los devoradores de sueños ya se como en un rato arreglare ese articulo ok muchas gracias :D chaao, cristobal (fracfryky) thumb|326px Sobre la plantilla de personajes Hola sher, hoy he estado tratando de editar una plantilla de personaje y me percate de que no puedes agregarle varias imagenes para cambiarlas cuando quieras verlas me explico: por ejemplo en riku para ver el modo actual y el modo de niño dentro de la plantilla con un vinculo que cambie las imagenes cuando los tocas esto le daria mejor aspecto a la wiki y el articulo no se llenaria tanto de imagenes que desarticulen los textos, si quieres verlo mas detallado hay wikis como wikidex o fairytail wiki que usan el formato que creo que se debe administrar por un burocrata el formato es el siguiente: |Nombre = Riku(ejemplo) |imagen = |switch = Si(esto debe ser para que se pueda cambiar la imagen) |nombre1 = Actual(es el vinculo que muestra la imagen actual al ser la primera sera la que se vea por defecto) |nombre2 = 358/2 days(si tocamos ahi se ve con el traje de la organizacion XIII) |nombre3 = Oscuro( su version oscura en KHI) |imagen1 = La imagen actual osea la que hay ahora |imagen2 = imagen en kh 358/2 days(traje de organizacion) |imagen3 = imagen de KHI(oscuro) Esto es un ejemplo corto seguramente se podrian añadir mas como la de niño pequeño etc. Espero que no sea mucha molestia y puedas hacer todo lo que puedas.Desde ya gracias y cualquier cosa ya sabes que puedes enviarme un mensaje a mi discusión Saludos Seicer 03:51 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Saludos, Feliz año nuevo. Sigue manteniendo tu liderato. Diseños e Imagenes Hola, SheCarPar sabes que estaba pensando en algo que tal vez te pueda interesar ya que yo soy bueno con lo que es Edicion tanto Audiovisual como solo visual en Photoshop CS5 y yo podria colaborar con algunos fondos para la pagina, lo que es el logo, los colores del menu, las letras y ese tipo de cosas por si te interesa? :D, cualquier cosa si no confias tanto en mis cambios tu me dices que se puede cambiar y te mando unos bocetos nose algo por el estilo ok ;). Bueno eso es todo se despide CrisTóbal alias Fracfryky. Sobre la plantilla Si yo decia poner solo los cambios durante los juegos no todos los trajes ya que seria muy largo y la plantilla colapsaria jeje, saludos Seicer 20:26 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Aqui tienes el link de una pagina que la utiliza http://es.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Hades Aqui otro diseño de la misma plantilla http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pikachu Cualquier duda me consultas saludos Seicer 18:27 4 ene 2012 (UTC) ola olo porfavor podrias borrar todas la imagenes que ha subido ese vandalizador? gracias y una cosa , como se pone la plantilla de "se ha propuesto el borradao de esta pagina..." gracias :D Roxas Gold 15:12 11 ene 2012 (UTC) grax xdRoxas Gold 15:35 11 ene 2012 (UTC) ola :D ola Sher queria hacerte una pregunta, podria ser administrador? ya se que aun no, pero quantas ediciones tengo que conseguir? saludos :D Roxas Gold 16:24 12 ene 2012 (UTC) ok ok ya me avisaras yo propongo a Seicer :D Roxas Gold 22:20 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Peticion Quisiera ser admin del wiki para vigilar todo cuando no haya nadie y asi poder hacer cambios mas rapidos( si somos dos esto se ampliara mucho mas rapido) ante todo desde ya gracias y felices vacaciones Seicer 21:05 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias Ok empezare a borrarlas, vi que estabas recategorizando y pense darte una mano XP saludos y estoy en el chat del wiki por cualquier duda Seicer 19:54 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Reunion en el chat Reunamonos en el chat del wiki para hablar sobre esbozos y articulos dobles ademas de articulos dudosos saludos Seicer 19:58 16 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Ei primiko! Sher ya he empezado a hablar con otro usuario, bueno solo a Frac y a ti, pero bueno ya estoy mejorando, no? Bueno nos vemos mañana en el Salón. Dew! Ivaparmar 23:42 21 ene 2012 (UTC)